theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Abbott and Mackenzie Browning
Billy Abbott and Mackenzie Browning are fictional characters and a couple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Billy was portrayed by Billy Miller (formerly David Tom) and Mackenzie was portrayed by Clementine Ford (formerly Ashley Bashioum and Kelly Kruger). Bac is the name given to the relationship to between Billy Abbott and Mackenzie Browning Storylines Mac and Billy met when they were teenagers. Billy was the son of Jill Foster Abbott, and Mac was the granddaughter of Katherine Chancellor. They lived in the same house and fought alot despite hanging out with the same group of friends until Billy nearly died in snow. Billy and Brittany Hodges were together for the junior prom. Everyone thought they be prom king and queen, but it turned out to be Billy and Mac. When they danced they realized how much they cared for each other. Jill realized that her son may like Katherine Chancellor's granddaughter. She began threatening to find runaway Mac's mother if went out with Billy. So Mac and Billy began meeting in secret. He gave her an opal ring to seal their love. Brittany discovered that Billy was involved with Mac, so arranged for Mac to walk in on her and Billy "making love." Billy was drugged and Brittany was faking it, but Mac believed what she saw and Billy couldn't remember what had happened. JT eventually spilled it that it was set up, but no one realized that Billy had been drugged. Brittany was hurt, but eventually took Billy back. Raul realized he was not the one who had Mac’s heart, and left hr. Mac and Billy began being drawn to each other again, but it wasn't until Jack Abbott arranged for Billy and Mac to be trapped in an elevator that they realized that they truly belonged together. Jill decided make peace with it. Things went well for several months. Billy helped Mac admit that she had run away because her stepfather Ralph had molested her, and her mother wouldn't believe it. Later on, Billy shared his feelings with Mac. He tried to avoid pressuring her, but couldn't accept that she was not ready, so they broke up. Then Mac's stepfather, Ralph, showed up in Genoa City and began stalking her. He coerced Mac's mom into helping him steal from the Chancellor Estate. Amanda let him into the mansion while all were at the prom, but Mac returned home unexpectedly and was met by Ralph. Billy confronted him, and whacked Ralph over the head with a fireplace poker. Billy took Mac to hide out in their special place, the old Abbott playhouse. Thinking they were doomed, Billy and Mac realized they still loved each other. Ralph, disguised as a cop, talked Raul into telling him places where he might find Billy and Mac. Ralph showed up at the playhouse too late, but found the kids at a campsite. Ralph knocked out Billy by whacking him over the head with a rock and grabbed Mac, but Larry Warton showed up in time to rescue her. Billy and Mac both briefly left town. When they came back they decided to get married. After they both said "I do". Katherine and Jill burst in and told them that Jill was Katherine's daughter, which makes them cousins. They got an annullment and both left town. Years later, Mac showed up at Billy's wedding to Chloe Mitchell after they said "I do". (This was shortly after it was revealed that Katherine really wasn't Jill's mother, so Billy and Mac aren't related). Mac was engaged to Raul, but she broke it off to be with Billy. Billy cheated on Chloe with Mac he and Chloe evantually divorced. Billy and Mac were together for a while, until Mac decided he wanted to have a baby for Lily Winters and Cane Ashby. Billy wasn't happy about this because Cane tried to take his little girl away from him. Billy and Mac broke up and Billy went to a bar and had sex with a blonde woman named Kelly. Mac missed Billy and wanted to get back together with him, until she found out about Kelly. They decided not to get back together, but remained good friends. See also *Billy Abbott *Mackenzie Browning Category:Couples Category:Supercouple